


Conectados

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: diante dela estão dunas de areia que parecem se estender até o infinito e no céu dois sóis brilhando





	Conectados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



A jovem princesa de Alderaan não era naturalmente uma pessoa calma e paciente, mas tinha aprendido a agir como se fosse na frente de outros. Ele supunha que o método que ela tinha para fazer isso deve ter sido ensinado por seu pai, Sabé ou algum de seus outros instrutores na corte em algum momento da infância que tinha se perdido em sua memória.

Naquele dia ela ouviu de longe garotas da nobreza comentando que provavelmente os seus pais de sangue vinham de algum sistema não civilizado bem além das fronteiras da antiga república. Sua vontade seria confrontá-las a respeito, ela pode sentir seu sangue fervendo e o ar ficando pesado, mas ai ela fecha seus olhos e subitamente diante dela estão dunas de areia que parecem se estender até o infinito e no ceu dois sóis brilhando e ela não consegue ver ninguém além dela mesma mas ela sabe que por aquele momento ela não está sozinha.

E de alguma maneira quando ela abre seus olhos ela é capaz de respirar, ela é capaz de continuar.


End file.
